


Shower

by Woon



Series: A collection of Mick Rory things [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Hand Job, Hiding a Relationship, Implied Relationship, Kissing, Mick being Mick, Other, Shower Sex, not wanting to be secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mick joins the reader in the shower. Her brother Ray gets a shock.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> short thingy I wrote a while ago as a request elsewhere. I've noticed that a lot of my Mick things have sex happening. Starting to think that is not a coincidence.

            You hadn’t been in the shower long when Mick popped his head in, “Hey, babe.”

           “I just got in here, just let me wash my hair and I’ll be right out.”

           “I got a better idea,” Mick got in the shower, “Feeling a bit dirty myself.”

           You gave him a side eye. “This is the fourth time in three weeks, Mick. You’ve been using Gideon to spy on me.” Mick had started soaping up your back.

           “Didn’t hear you bitching those other times, must have been drowned out by you moaning my name.” Ugh, this man. Mick pressed up against you his hands revisiting his favorite places to touch you.

            “Mick,” You giggled when his fingers hit sensitive areas. “People are going to catch on if you disappear every time I take a shower.”  Mick let his hands come to rest at your waist pulling you in snug against him.

           “Why does it have to be a secret?” He groaned when you rubbed your ass into him.

           “It doesn’t, Mick. I just haven’t wanted to tell anyone.” He started to pull away, you turned around and slid your arms around his neck, Mick was frowning. “You aren’t telling people about us either.”

           “I told Len.” You blinked at him, “You’re my lady, so I told him.” You blushed because you hadn’t been sure of what your relationship was and that was the main reason you didn’t tell anyone. And you didn’t know how your brother would react to it, either.

          You brushed your lips against his lips and he stopped frowning as you wrapped your hand around his length giving it several strokes before pulling away as you bit your lip. Letting out a growl Mick picked you up pressing you against the shower wall, you both let out a groan as he entered you.

           Of course, this is when your brother decides to come and talk to you, he just stood outside the door talking, much like when you were kids. You gave short responses, Mick just continued slowly fucking you, grinning at your annoyed face whenever he slammed into you hard, making you moan.

            “Ray, could this maybe wait until after I finish up in here. Say like in twenty minutes?”

             “Better make it forty, haircut.” Your eyes went wide as you stared at your lover.

             Your brother Ray’s voice piped in, “Wait, why is Mick in there with you…” Then silence as it registered, “Oh.” Footsteps making a hasty retreat. Needless to say, that was not how you wanted your brother to find out about your relationship with Mick.     

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider leaving a kudos.  
> If you love it consider leaving a comment to let me know how much.  
> If you hate it, then I don't know what to tell you other than thanks for giving it a look.


End file.
